Automotive air conditioning housings typically contain at least two flapper type air flow control doors, each rotated between open and closed limit positions by a crank pivoted to and through a wall of the housing. While each can be rotated and controlled by a dedicated, individual motor, it would be potentially a cost and space saving measure to operate and control both doors with a single motor. Prior proposals to do so have involved very complex and bulky systems of multiple levers or multiple gear reduction systems, which involve numerous degrees of freedom and consequent play and rattle in the system, as well as expense and occupied volume that detract from the advantage of using a single motor.